


Mi’lady

by METANOlA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gen, MLB, Mild Gore, Miraculous Ladybug Angst Week, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Peacock Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/METANOlA/pseuds/METANOlA
Summary: Shadow-Moth’s rise causes the plot of our beloved Superhero’s life to take a terrible turn. When his villains begin getting stronger, Akuma’s start to get hard to fight off. And when he reaches his maximum potential, he has to get the miraculous for himself.SHORT ANGSTY IMAGINE !!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mi’lady

“Ah,”

The florist began, his voice a color of sorrow Marinette had not yet witnessed. Her wit would be used on more important things, for that matter.

“I think you’d look absolutely lovely with an Amaryllis in your hair.” There wasn’t much definitive about him—he was rather a more vague character. His features were too dim to make out with weak eyes, partially due to the extreme lighting.

Marinette flushed beet red, not having gotten a casual compliment in quite a while. Her lips were sewn upward, her mouth opening to say something, but she couldn’t.

She preferred to communicate using the money she had, swiping it toward the male with the length of her index finger. Guests stumbled in, the wind entering through the door strung her hair with the breeze and allowed the loose strands to tumble in the wind.

Marinette hadn’t noticed it before, but the man’s gaze was torturous. Every aspect about him was familiar but it was paining—for the one reason: he looked like Master Fu.

Master Fu was someone she never thought to think about. It was months since she last saw him, a withering corpse sprawled on the soil, blood mixed into the dirt. She definitely wouldn’t recommend trying to fight fire with fire.

The man handed her the bouquet of Amaryllis and she took her leave, a pair of worn-down sneakers allowing her to bolt out of the flower-shop.

She was bound to be late once more, the optimism was no longer needed because of her forthcoming fate. The disappointment in everyone’s eyes every single day she failed to get up in time, every day she was tardy. They knew she was lacking motivation - but why?

That was something only she could answer. In short, Hawk Moth was no longer Hawk Moth. Instead, he was a villainous man titled “Shadow-Moth”. Marinette perceived this name as childish, not captivating or intriguing. At best, it sounded like what Manón’s name was on Twitter. 

And apparently “Shadow-Moth” was in action. When Marinette’s eyes moved upward, there was a blurred scene acting itself out from afar. Presumably a villain swept the streets of citizens away and instead replaced them with pigeons.

It was M.r Pigeon—but—not?

Her eyes glowered over at the scene and her feet came to an abrupt stop. Her knuckles felt especially needy.

Her gaze was like steel, hardening with every glance of hatred that poured out of her. She was determined to solo this without Chat. She was tired of coming off as unworthy to those who studied her battle strategies.

Hypothetically, would breaking a poor man’s bones really be so bad? She was yet to find out. Dodging a few bullets by swiping herself into a back alleyway, she unpacks Tikki from her little satchel.

”Marinette! You have to do this quick. And when I say quick, be wary of any ambushes while doing so. Paris is becoming scarier and scarier by the moment.” However, upon Tikki’s words, Marinette had no time to respond. She jolted into a typical stance and wore a heavy smirk while steadying her feet.

”Tikki, spots on! _Yeah!_ ” Her hair ascending, her eyelids fluttered shut—she transformed, bolting out of the corner. _Remember Marinette- be careful._

Her body swung forward when she attached the end of her yo-yo to the edge of a building, bouncing from house to house searching for whoever may lurk in the corners.

Contrary to her previous sentence, she was jumped shortly after her patrol. A flock of akumatized villains (and pigeons) jumped her when she finally decided it was evident there were no villains in the area besides the infamous M.r Pigeon.

” _Shit,_ ” She murmured into her thumb, her youthful mind suddenly clicking. Before seeing herself out, she took a moment to study the opponents. Lady WiFi, but, upgraded. M.r Pigeon with a wolffish grin, and Reflekta with a hand on her hip.

Caught up in the moment, she was snapped back to reality by a large bruise that landed on her cheek. The surface of an opposing Pigeons claws that marked her face, blood seeping out from beneath her eyelashes. Tiring, she jumped out of the situation. She didn’t bother calling Chat Noir, because he was already on the case.

The Blonde’s baton hit each roof efficiently and steadily, not daring to wobble him off. His leather strap behind him which looked remarkably like a tail was the main attraction—the thing that made her instantly recognize him as her kitty.

Chat Noir leapt into one of those dark corners that were lined with a sense of something that made your stomach churn—something confusing. She hated those corners, but she’d ought to follow him into the abyss.

Her brain went haywire when she saw what he was dealing with. There was not 5 - not 6 - **not 7 -** but 8 villainous perpetrators clearing the area. His face went pale as he was pinned to the ground, unable to register.

Luckily, Ladybug was able to save the day. With the hit of her yo-yo, the opponents were temporarily down. Ladybug stopped to help him up and then proceeded to whirl around to face the situation. 

To her surprise, she was electrified with the warmth of the black cat’s embrace, his tail and arms wrapped around her instantly.

He seemed to be—sobbing...? Ladybug forced a whimper into his chest, rubbing his back even with no information collected on what was being situated.

But they had no time for the mushy stuff. Instead, they should’ve been fixated on the horrific reality upon them.

She traced his lip for a moment and wiped the blood off with an animate thumb, dodging the attack of an ascending pigeon.

”Are you—“ She couldn’t finish her sentence, leant into the action. Her mouth quivered as she realized they may not be enough to hold them off.

”We may need another Miraculous holder for this, Bugaboo.” Chat suggested, swiping tears away with a free hand. The other spun a baton in his palm, carrying it casually even in the heat of the moment.

His heart thumped in his chest. His flirty, laid-back personality was just a front. He was a blubbering mess on the interior.

—————

His shadow edged the corners, the light shining through the cavernous building brought him solace when he scanned his surroundings. All he did was lurk, but that may change.

His lungs were completely filled with the aroma of death, butterflies, and abyss. His cheeks were defined with an ancient presence, something that had been decided into something negative. Nonetheless, today, he just knew. It was what he had been planning for the whole summer. It had to work, right?

He repeated :

”I _won’t lose again. I won’t lose again. I won’t lose again. I won’t-“_ His heart was split into a glittering mess, a shattered replica of what once was bubbling with uncontainable joy and affection. He used to be happy. He used to be a decent father, he used to pay attention to those he loved. Despite her great devotion, he too, was rude to Natalie. His most submissive secretary, his most lovable partner in crime, and someone he cared for.

”That pesky bug. That smug cat— _they ruin everything. I will bring you back Emilie, I will-!”_ He blew out the scent of dismay once more. 

“I promise you, Adrien. We will be reunited once more. No matter what it takes.” His head tipped down, a long, awaiting sigh escaped his lips. He kneeled, leant into the fresh air pouring out of the indistinct openings. 

Flowers outside basked in the sunlight, flourishing with no regret. But something about that day was cynical, and terrifying.

—————

Chat’s miraculous was beeping, one last digit and he was gone. For good.

”Chat! Your miraculous!” Ladybug exclaimed, her voice croaking as she tried to sustain a lively attitude without letting her knees give out.

”It’s fine. I’ll feed my Kwami while you distract them, okay?” Ladybug nodded, partially in concern for her beloved partner’s wellbeing.

”Partners?”

”Always.”

And with that, Chat was bouncing across Paris on his lengthy baton, his figure drifting off into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Ladybug found a new strategy. To treat her yo-yo as an extension to her arm, to her being. Her soul could only be lengthened, and when it was, she would be granted new skill.

As the raw air hit her each time she sped away from their attacks, she gained more and more anxiety from their antics. It wouldn’t be long before her Kwami required a buzz back up to health. Her brain rattled with numerous worries :

‘ _What if he doesn’t make it? What if it’s my time?’_ In the moment, she certainly knew, it wouldn’t be quick as expected.

Her heel collided with the concrete beneath her, loosening her legs into it and allowing herself to sink into the stance, attempting to heighten her game. If she was to free the Akuma, she needed to learn new tactics.

She didn’t want to relive some of her Akuma experiences. After Chat Blanc, she was always cautious about what to do and who to fight.

Chat Noir still wasn’t back, and Ladybug was heaving a lucky charm she’d cast into existence, which didn’t seem to be useful right now. She climbed up a convenient ladder, eyeing the crowd below her and then jotting down a couple new names.

’Icebug.’

‘Celeste.’

’Generation 0’

Those were all the new opponents she’d gathered in the last a few minutes, a stack of complete strangers she’d never even crossed paths with. She tossed her head back, mindlessly catching a whiff of the clear air. Her fingers webbed against a leaf she collected from the breeze, sinking into a moment of silence before leaping off of the building she recently occupied. Just in time as they hurried up the ladder, she tried avoiding them but still keeping them in range.

She thought back to the time. It had been awhile, and the male with gentle waves of platinum still hadn’t returned. Was it really what she needed to be thinking about, when her life was on the line? But what big a deal we’re a couple villains she’d fought in the past, anyway.

Except they weren’t the same. It seemed their entire appearance had been revamped. Upon the arrival of Shadow-Moth, his advances had begun to improve. Their powers had been worked on as well, M.r Pigeon now buzzed with his feisty birds that now had the ability to use their talons to their advantage, the sickeningly pink Reflekta now had a talent for creating mindless sentimonsters with a liking to perfume, and another one of the especially intriguing ones was Lady WiFi, who could extend her signal to practically the edge of the earth—allowing her to navigate by teleportation.

Ladybug slowly began to lose interest in the battle, and patience for Chat Noir. Time was ticking, and soon, she would take matters into her own hands. The people she rivaled as of now were relatively easy to defeat, but when she was waiting on her partner, they were seriously terrifying. Especially with the extension of their power.

And she decided this was something for her to meddle with. Her yo-yo spun in her hand, a smirk playing directly on her lips. Her head tipped back, and soon that simper was a grin. She swung herself into battle, taking down the villains with ease. Her yo-yo bobbed up and down as she hit each one of their heads, withdrawing the object from battle and stringing it between her fingers, preparing for it’s forthcoming usage.

It soared through the air as she leapt after another building, eyes intertwining with Reflektas. It seemed, for a moment, there was a glimmer of recognition sewn into her optics.

After the battle was concluded, and her lucky charm was briskly thrown into the horizon, Chat Noir still hadn’t returned. Her lips pursed worriedly, folding her arms and flitting from thought to though. The scenery in the midst of her enveloped her as she clearly had forgotten all about the rest of the world, her thoughts trained on Chat Noir and Chat Noir only. If he was in danger, she’d ought to search for him.

She planted her yo-yo into the air, her eyes fluttering shut but the momentary peace was disrupted by a booming disaster. A crash in the background, her eyes flashing open once more, and her body shaking in shock. A purple blur sprung into action, something that looked to be wings spread as he mounted the air.

Finally, the figure approached her building.

_It was him. The one whom she needed, in all of this treachery surrounding Paris._

_”Shadow-Moth.”_

”Ladybug.”

Their gazes locked together, their brisk action creating a scene for the entirety of Paris to enjoy. It was good against evil, quite literally.

Ladybug teased him with her presence alone.

”I thought you were too cowardly to face me yourself?” She inquired, a smirk curling up her cheeks.   
He ignored her question of course, thrusting towards her with a spear, which she quickly dodged.

”Where’s your sidekick?” He asked in return, glowering towards her.

”You mean Chat Noir? He’s _not my sidekick—_ but he has other business to attend. I’m still surprised you mustered the courage to finally face me.” She fought back, obviously interested in his ambition. What was it exactly that he would get in return from her Miraculous? Immortality and furious strength was a drive she acknowledged, but couldn’t understand. So what was it, exactly?

Her attentive expression was not one to meddle with, if you didn’t want a yo-yo against your head. Ladybug sprang into action, flying from building to building in attempt to escape him.

”I figured it was time I finally put matters into my own hands.” Shadow-Moth replied, still carrying a nasty scowl. His face was cast with nothing but hatred, his only inspiration the fear on the watching civilians face.

The shadow of the Eiffel Tower loomed above them, spreading a wide shadow that coated them in a familiarity.   
  


Even with her sudden burst of confidence, she couldn’t pull this off alone. Her consciousness whimpered for him—her partner— _possible lover—_ her friend, and someone who cared for her even through the worst of times. He was someone she feared in the best of ways, and the worst kinds of ways, where she was afraid of both losing him and loving him.

But she didn’t have enough time for anything lovey-dovey. She needed her partner, and she needed him _now._ The way she flirted with the darkness was nothing but a cheeky act, one to cover up her fear of the towering adult.

With his repetitive attempts, she began to grow tired. Her knees buckled, her hips were dying, and her arms were like jelly. Her eyes were lidded, not even trying to carry themselves. The only thing determined was that she was tired, and if she didn’t do anything soon, who knows what Shadow-Moth had planned for her doom.

She cast a frown, finally meeting eyes with the man.

Her yo-yo collapsed in her hands as she started to shake.

Her back arched, her chest was now bloodied, and his voice cut through the hair, tears pelting down his cheeks.

”Finally. _Finally!”_ He collapsed on his knees, seeming to be cradling his hopes and dreams in his arms. “I got one! I got one!” He cheered, shakily looking up. His eyes were puffy as he stared at her body, her head tipped back into the roof, her eyes swelling with teardrops. There was a crimson gash carved into her waist, a spear carved a hole into the center of it. Her suit still didn’t budge, but you could dimly see bones peeking out from her torso.

Shadow-Moth stood, watching as a black speck suddenly faded into existence.

”Chat Noir! Here to join your friend, hit by bug-spray.” Hawk-Moth said maniacally, carrying now a disgustingly prideful smile. The hole bore through Ladybug’s bellybutton tore apart the citizens, even if they could only see the purely black spears tip glimmering in the daylight.

Chat Noir only now realized the scene before him. A teary mess, Ladybug tried to raise a bloodstained arm. Her fingers were still long and bony, they could still hold his.

Chat Noir couldn’t even speak. Nothing came out of his mouth when it fell open, as he fell to Ladybug’s aid.

”We’re going to help you! You can still live! Don’t you want to tease villains, bully my stupid puns, reject my little flirts? _Don’t you?!”_

Soon, her suit decayed, now, a barely alive Marinette was sprawled atop a now bloody roof, flooded with tears.

Her hands crept up to his cheek.

She couldn’t be alive much longer, the blood seeping out of her wound couldn’t be repaired.

Her words coming out in a choke, she watched as his suit withered away as well. She didn’t bother to react, her eyes deep-set, her face pale with blood loss, putting as much effort as possible into a smile, just for him.

” _I love you, kitty.”_ She murmured into the air, blood trailing down her lip as she finally was put to rest. 


End file.
